


The Prisoner·俘虏

by PersonaAlice



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaAlice/pseuds/PersonaAlice
Summary: Warning：弃权声明：本文中所有人物都不属于我，剧情与原作人物无关，OOC属于我*铁链play，有Dirty Talk（夜王终于开口了）和羞辱剧情*依旧是观剧后所作，S8E5气死我了，来欺负一下布兰（？？）*原作向IF线（我流IF），夜王设定书剧结合，这是夜王坐上了铁王座的结局*有流血，强奸剧情*以上都OK的，请——





	1. 1

“These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,  
Which, as they kiss, consume.”  
——《Romeo and Juliet》

Side A-Bran  
我曾经来过君临。  
哦？是吗。  
嗯，在梦里。梦里的我无数次流连于历史的密径之中，拨开那些纷繁杂芜的碎片，窥见这座城市闪烁斑驳黑白的光影——丰饶，富丽，饥荒，颓圮，荣光，以及耻辱。我记得它的气味，它每一条秘密通路，它每一块红墙石板下的记忆。我发誓，没有人再比我熟悉这座城市。然而现在我几乎不认得它了。  
真的是这样吗？布兰·史塔克？  
——有什么声音，在男孩的脑海中悄声发问，发出鼠辈们常有的那种窃窃而狡猾的奸笑声。  
你这个骗子，你从没有来过君临，你看到的只是它过去的记忆。而现在才是君临的原本面目，也是你现在原本的样子。  
睁开眼睛看看吧，看看你自己。那个声音带着一种令人心烦气躁的厌恶感——布兰觉得这很有趣，自从他成为三眼乌鸦之后，感情的波动对他来讲成为了一种奇妙的奢侈品。他几乎忘记了喜怒哀乐的滋味，甚至很难意识到它们的存在。  
睁开眼睛看看吧。看看你自己。那个声音又说。它像赶不走的蚊蝇一样在他耳边一刻不停的骚扰着他：看看你自己。你快要死了。  
你和这座城市一样，已经被人蹂躏殆尽，破败不堪，甚至现在，你们同是胜者的所有物，是他们的囚徒。快，睁开你的眼睛，否则你就死去。

于是先知缓缓睁开一双深邃如古井一般的黑色双眼，在那口深井之中，一片雪花正悠悠的飘荡而下，仿佛井中摇曳的一轮明月。雪花最终飘落在桎梏他双手的那副沉重的铁铐上，很快铁锈的红色便被白雪所覆盖。  
布兰知道，他的生命也即将随着这座城市一起被这皑皑白雪所掩埋。他将成为寒神的祭品。

Side B-King  
夜王站在红堡的王座厅之中，长久的凝视着这座废墟之城。  
他不曾来过这里，但他对这里无比熟悉。他知道曾经的这里阳光普照，临海城市会散发出生命的血腥与濒死的腐臭气息。红色的堡垒谄媚讴歌拉赫洛的无耻行径。每一丝复杂矫揉的装饰都令他作呕。然而几天前，龙女王在这里击破了另一只军队，她的血与火摧毁了这里，而他的霜雪则重建了这座城市：以一种单薄，朴素，纯粹的美。  
如今，他终于可以说:这座死亡之城与这片大陆，符合他的审美和品味，令他深感愉悦。  
铅灰色的阴云是他的忠实臣属，随着他与他的亲卫队一同来到这个南方城市。暴风雪驱赶着大批的死人部队紧跟其后。严寒从永冬之地孕育，扩大，进一步覆盖和笼罩了整个世界，将寒神的子民从阳光的炙烤下拯救。他悉知它们正如龙女王了解她的龙，当他站在那萧条而单薄的王座厅的时候，他透过破碎的穹顶和城堡断裂的铁骨残骸，望见第一粒雪花混在棉絮一般的灰烬中，从阴沉沉的天空无声的落在他的脚下。  
它们已经来了，王。它们会为您献上铺天盖地的风雪，作为您登基的献花和彩纸。怒号的北风是为您奏响的凯歌，白色的香雪是您荣誉的红毯。人类的一切都将会随着您的胜利而被抹去，它们将会被遗忘。而寒神的子民生存一如死亡：就像我们精灵一样轻巧无声的步伐，走在白色新雪之上亦不留一丝痕迹。  
生存一如死亡。存在即是遗忘。  
万古寂灭。  
天色愈发的阴沉，阴云深重，几乎要从天空坠落，将目之所见的一切染成一片深蓝，仿佛他们正身处于冰封千年的深海之中。雪降落的越发细密，越发紧促，将王座厅掩盖在白雪所织就的裹尸布之下。漆黑的城堡散发出阵阵寒气，残缺的石柱与墙壁没入阴影，即将与黑暗融为一体。  
而在那些拦腰折断的石柱下，破碎回廊的阴影间，他的臣下、子民从黑暗中悄然现身，如在此地徘徊已久的古老幽灵。他们没有活人的气息，却有着铁一般的纪律，每一位铁卫都知晓自己在王座之下的位置，他们列队齐整，无机质一般的眼眸在黑暗中散发出鬼魅的冰蓝色。所有人的人都注视着夜王，等待着最后一刻。  
夜王冷静的巡视过每一张脸，最终将目光锁定在了整个房间的正中央——在异鬼们的目送之下，他缓缓的登上了铁王座。臣民伏首下拜，铁质的盔甲随着死人们僵硬的动作发出寒冷的碰撞声。  
万古寂灭。  
他们俯首于地，用冰面碎裂一样的声音，宛如祝祷一般，长久的吟诵着这句古老的话语。  
万古寂灭。  
夜王出声附和。他的话语像是冰山崩裂，又或者是冰川相互挤压，他的声音回荡在空旷大厅中，尖锐的令人心悸。当他开口说话，所有的异鬼都为之沉默。  
但还有一人。活着。  
他缓缓的说。声音里隐约浮现的威压令脆弱臣民们的寒冰身躯碎裂。  
他们听出了什么，机械地抬头，幽蓝色的眼光像是一道曲折的闪电，敏锐的捕捉着冰山碎裂下的更深层含义。一个异鬼隐入黑暗消失不见。不多时，王座厅外的走廊里传来了锒铛作响的铁链撞击声和拖曳什么物品的声音。这些声音并不很大，但在这个死寂的世界，这座死去的城堡中，活人的存在和气息如同惊雷，是白纸上的黑墨——如此格格不入，以至于完全无法忽略。  
异鬼们将三眼乌鸦——布兰登·史塔克拖上王座厅——他几乎已经是个死人了，他残破的双腿在新雪上画出一条长长的，不间断的黑线，破坏一切洁白和寂静的意向，破坏一切死亡的美感。他们嫌恶他，像丢弃一堆碎布一样将他弃置于王座厅的中央，夜王的脚下，异鬼们的屠刀之中。雪花不断的从破碎的穹顶间散落，几乎要将奄奄一息的先知掩埋在一个小小的白色坟茔之中。死亡国度的时间是静止的，如今，先知只能用他的不断流逝生命与体温记载着最后的终结。  
夜王的身体微微的向右倾斜，把身体的重量压在右边，他没有对这件事情做出任何性质的评价。异鬼的品格可见一斑——因为一切的存在都是无意义的，他们也是无意义的。但是他显露出了一种微妙的，几乎无法察觉的兴趣，甚至可以说是——激情。  
他知道，他想要眼前的这个人死去。在那之前，他更想要从头到尾的羞辱这个人，要他臣服。经由他本人的手，他要他卑微低贱至尘埃里。他要穷尽一切办法折磨他，看他痛苦，至少，他的生前的最后一秒，他也要品尝到他为苦难所煎熬的疼痛，悲伤，绝望和心的破碎。  
在布兰·史塔克让他饱尝复仇的甘美之前，他还不会把他的灵魂献给寒神——至少，不是现在。

Side A-Bran  
醒来。布兰登·史塔克。醒过来。  
冥冥之中，有什么东西在拼命的用尖锐的利器试图穿透他冰封的意识：  
……快一点， 布兰登·史塔克。再不醒来，你就会死去。  
布兰·史塔克已经死了。  
哦……有意思。那么现在，是谁在回应我？  
乌鸦，三眼，三眼乌鸦……我是三眼乌鸦我是绿先知。  
我呼唤的是布兰登·史塔克。为何一只乌鸦会回应我的呼唤？孩子？你如何定义生死？你又是如何认识你自己？  
沉默，无言的沉默。如死水一样的沉默，就连思考一个小小的涟漪也欠奉。  
生存和死亡一直是一个永恒的话题，我亲爱的孩子。思考。并找到它的正确答案。别忘记我说的话。千万不要忘记。当你真正明白了生与死，世界就会掌握在你的手中。

先知蓦地睁开双眼，他的眼眸是如此的漆黑，将目之所见的一切都纳入了黑暗。

告诉我。  
夜王说——他的声音如冰川崩裂，又好像冰山于海面上撞击。声音的波纹于空气中传播，在黑暗的花岗岩石厅中撞击出一片嗡然的巨大浪涛，古老的城墙与地面像脆弱的玻璃一样震动。  
告诉我，三眼乌鸦。你将会记录这一切吗？记录我的胜利。  
布兰知道他在对自己说话，出于礼貌，他应该回应。但是……真冷啊。他不知道自己还能不能在这样寒冷的环境下继续存活下去。他的上半身快要变得和下半身一样没有知觉，但那还不是最可怕的，空气中仿佛存在着无数细小的刀剑，随着他每一次微弱的呼吸，顺着他的喉咙割破他细嫩的肌理。酷寒和干燥折磨着他，他想张开嘴说话，却吐出一口鲜血。红色的花星星点点的绽放在白色的大地上。  
沉寂。回应他的只有沉寂，仿佛偌大的世界只有灰烬和落雪的声音，陪伴他艰难的呼吸着。  
他仿佛听到了夜王的嘲笑声。他知道他在嘲笑他什么，他是个脆弱的家伙，是个残废，如此的柔弱……甚至只听他们说话都会被震碎内脏。但这是不可能的，他疑惑的想：夜王没有情感，更不会给出任何人类的情感反馈。也许这一切只是幻觉。  
回答我，三眼乌鸦。夜王的声音再次隆隆的响起。  
布兰的嘴角渗出一丝血迹。血从他瘦削的下颌一滴滴的落在新雪之上，融化出一滩红黑色的伤痕。他尝试着活动已经冻僵的手指，只抓到一手的寒雪。他用尽全身的力气，把自己的身体撑起来，用断续的气音回复他：“……也许吧，殿下。”  
他比自己想象的还要虚弱，几乎是在说完这句话的同时，他就已经再度瘫倒在地上。异鬼们用沉重粗长的铁链把他的脖子和手脚紧紧的锁住，这些东西像巨大的船锚把他死死的钉在原地，用蛮不讲理的重量紧紧的压迫他。他的思绪在昏迷和清醒中沉浮，他缓缓的闭上双眼，也许这次，他将会永不再醒来。  
你就要死了吗？三眼乌鸦。  
是的，是的，这不是就是你期待的吗？布兰紧紧的闭上眼睛。眼前渐渐浮现出那些已经离开他很久的亲人们的身影，眼泪从他紧闭的眼角滑落……好奇怪啊，他刚刚成为三眼乌鸦的时候，几乎感受不到自己感情的存在，他礼貌的与那些会令人发疯的东西保持着一定距离，仿佛他们之间隔着一层厚厚的毛玻璃，他能看到他们，却无法理解和接受。  
我们对死神怎么说？他的老师在幻象中散发出一阵温暖的光芒：布兰，我们对死神怎么说？  
Not Today.

Side B-King  
小乌鸦已经被寒神牵住了手，神明温和的拉着他，愉快而礼貌的将他迎入自己的王国。夜王知道他会成为寒神喜爱的玩具，但不是现在。他当然无意于与自己的神相抗衡。但是，夜王还不准备这么快就放他走。显然，可恶的乌鸦还没有赎清自己的罪过，他不会让他就这么轻易的享受死亡的宁静的。  
夜王轻轻地动了动手指，将寒风和雪花驱逐出他的身侧。有那么几秒，他几乎以为他迟了，但是最终乌鸦还是颤抖着重重呼出了一口气，缓慢的睁开眼睛，雪花挂在他的睫毛上，不一会儿便化作晶莹的水滴，从上面滴落。夜王留给了他一个相对真空的环境。当然，对于生者来说还是很冷，但是在这样风雪交加的境地，夜王至少给了他一间足以避风的小屋。  
真遗憾，我以为你差点就要死了。  
夜王坐在王座上，他专注的盯着倒在地上的布兰，右手的食指敲击着王座。吐血固然取悦了他，不过……他当然想要让快感无限延续，直到他厌倦为止。  
布兰活过来了，他侧躺在地上，微微睁开眼睛，轻浅的喘息着，或者说，一息残留。  
但是酷刑还在持续，夜王不准备就这么简单的放过他。他缓缓地抬起头，轻微的示意了一下。他的士兵从两旁走出，他们拾起堆积在地上的铁链，将布兰的强行从地面上拖起。一个人用粗糙冰冷的手掐住他的下颌，强迫他抬头，与夜王对视。  
在那张柔美而精致的脸上，你几乎找不到什么缺点和破绽。他就像那些被描绘在画布上的病态仕女，半阖着眼睛，显露出一种虚弱不堪的迷茫气质。除了虚弱和疲惫以及一些嘴唇上的细小伤口，夜王必须承认，这是一任格外年轻美貌的绿先知。这该死的身份甚至为他增添了一丝神秘和淡然。但这也分外的无趣，因为夜王发现自己在这张脸上再也找不到一丝其他的感情了。  
当你的复仇对象是一块石头，他会将复仇这件事情本身都变得像石头一样又沉重又乏味。  
先知，你为什么还活着呢？夜王发问。  
布兰缓缓的闭上眼睛，不说话。冰冷的空气中仿佛有什么信息飞速的传递，阴影中，所有的的异鬼整齐的高高举冰刀，每一个刀尖都对准大厅里唯一的活人。桎梏布兰的铁链猛地拉紧了，力道之大，甚至可以把他从中间撕裂。他轻轻的哀唤了一声，像某种草食动物的幼崽一样，发出一种细若游丝的无用悲鸣。疼痛会让一切骗人的障眼法失去效力。  
回答王的问题。  
两个士兵紧紧的拉扯着铁链，发出碎冰一样尖利扁平的声音。虽然没有夜王的声音可怕，但也足以令他羸弱的身体颤抖。  
“……我不知道……”布兰垂着眼睛，他几乎又要昏倒了，“……也许就快了吧，你把我丢在这里……”他像一台破旧的风箱一样的咳嗦起来，许久才留给夜王一个苍白的微笑，“很快了……我注定会死在这里。”他缓慢的巡视起这个破败的厅堂，试图寻找它当年那辉煌而残忍的痕迹，“我的祖父，伯父，父亲都死在这里……我会是最后一个死在这里的史塔克。”他淡淡的断言。

听起来你似乎对你的命运十分的有把握。三眼乌鸦。你的高傲万年如一日，令人厌恶。  
夜王抬起手：我可以让你存活下去——只要你以人类的记忆身份向我臣服。  
下跪。

最后一句话的音节与周遭一切产生着强烈的共鸣，声波撞击到石墙，发出剧烈的嗡鸣声，紧接着反弹回来，剧烈的声浪在王座厅中拍打，无情的冲刷着布兰的身体。如果他不是被人紧紧的用铁链吊着，他肯定会倒下。就像一袋漏了口的米袋。  
“……我只是一个瘸子，我如何向您下跪，宣誓忠诚呢？殿下。形式主义没有存在的必要……我也是。都没有存在的必要了。”布兰喘着气，有些淡漠的微笑着，轻声回答。  
“臣服与你，即是以死亡之身侍奉寒神。所有的活人都将会成为你们的家畜，供你们尽情取乐之后再残忍杀害。”  
他的声音虚弱的近乎耳语，可生者发出的一丁点声响，都在这件石室中被死寂无限放大  
“不。”先知回答。  
“我无权代表所有人类向你屈膝。也许你可以轻易的取走我的性命，但你永远不能取走人类的希望和尊严。永远。”


	2. 下

Side A-Bran  
也许在这个场合提及这句话，是一个错误，又或许是一个永恒的荣耀。布兰已经没有足够的力气和意识去思考自己行为的正确的与否，生命在不断流逝，他已经马上要进入死亡的国度。但是就现在，就在这具羸弱的身体内，因为这句话，他感受到身体里盘旋着一阵宽慰和鼓励。  
如果我还能做骑士，那对着夜王说出这一番话足以为我赢得册封。布兰想，他嘴角挂着由衷的微笑：这个滋味真的很好，如果成为骑士就意味着享有这种豪迈的生活方式，然后再以一种高洁方式的离世。那么人的一生也就并不是都是苦难。  
黑暗中，他眼睛里的星火在逐渐的黯淡下去。他很想抬起头看看夜王现在是什么表情，但是他已经做不到了。他闭上眼睛，将自己托付于黑暗。虚无拥抱着他，像母亲温暖的怀抱，他几乎要感动的流泪。自从成为三眼乌鸦之后，他再没有享受过一次真正的休眠。他总是在思绪中不停的奔走，而那条路上只有他一个人——孤独的站在雪地中，背靠着腥红的鱼梁木心树，紧紧的抱着自己，暗自流泪，为世界的未来和所有人类的生命担惊受怕。一刻不停。  
夜王说可以给他生，但是他想要的却只有死。

浓稠的黑暗中，突然伸出来一只冰冷而坚硬的手，攫住了他的下巴，强硬的迫使他抬头，他想惊呼，却被那只手紧紧的捂住了嘴，他的心脏狂跳起来，下意识的抬起手臂挣扎，却被轻易的招架。隔着厚厚的衣物，那只手精准的找到了他曾经被魔法烙下印记的位置，然后像某种致命的刑具一样，用力的捏紧了他的手臂，要将他的骨头捏碎。他的尖叫被扼杀在了他的喉咙之中，那双手坚定而残忍的抓住他 ，把他从混沌的死亡之海中捞上岸。  
他像一个溺水之人，剧烈的呛咳了一下后紧接着大口喘息，额头上渗出汗滴。夜王站在他面前，猛地抬起他的下巴，几乎要把他的脖子折断。现在布兰能看到他的表情了——严厉的目光像沾着蓝色火焰的鞭子，狠狠的抽打在他的身上，蓝色的脸上遍布着冰川时代遗留下的历史痕迹，他的嘴——如果对于冰族来讲，那也算是嘴的话，紧紧的抿成一条直线。很奇怪，布兰恍惚间仿佛在这张蓝色的面具下望见了另一张脸，一张久远却鲜活的脸。  
乌鸦。  
夜王用声音打碎他的幻觉。  
我允许你死了吗。  
“暴君。”布兰说，他抬起眼神，无畏的与夜王对视，“我早该想到的。”  
如果夜王的笑声是一阵寒风，那也是夹杂着鹅毛大雪的寒风，雪粒像迎面而来的拳头重重的打在布兰柔软的身体上，他瑟缩了一下身子，夜王却紧紧的掐住他的下巴，冰冷的手指像石头一样压制他，不允许他躲闪，那力度令他疼痛难忍，想要挣扎却无力摆脱。眼泪是下意识的生理反应，他拼命的咽了——他不想给夜王任何能够取悦他的反应，他能从自己这里得到只有疏离和冷漠。但是夜王的笑声让他觉得自己失败了。他迷惑的看着这个人背对着自己的身影，不敢确定他是不是笑了。他们都看不透彼此面具下的真实情感。  
夜王突然伸出手，紧紧地搂住布兰的腰，强行将他揽入怀中，他们的胸膛几乎要贴在一起，分享彼此的呼吸。是铁链阻止了他们，那些坚硬的黑铁被拉扯到极限，撕裂着他的双臂，布兰忍不住呜咽了一声，十指在空中无助的乱抓——他的手臂快要被拉断了，而夜王却用右手托住他的脑后，灰蓝的手指按压在他的嘴唇上，轻轻的抚摸着他柔软的战栗。  
不？  
夜王询问他，或者，他只是重复了一遍布兰的话语——绿先知的回答。尖锐的指甲游走在他的肌肤之上，甚至能刺破他的脸颊，一种无声的威胁。  
“决不。”  
夜王看起来毫无反应。他松开手，面无表情的盯着布兰的嘴唇看。“决不。”布兰又说了一遍，那股盘旋在身体内的宽慰和鼓励像热流一样激荡在他的全身，“你已经知道我的答案了。”  
夜王凝视着他的黑色眼眸，布兰也凝视着他的，他可以读取树木的记忆，但是他没有办法从无机质的蓝色宝石中读出任何东西。  
“很好。”  
夜王用通用语对布兰传达了一个单词。布兰瞪大了双眼。一股不祥的冰冷预感从他的腹部蔓延到全身，化作一只冰手紧紧的攫住了他的心脏。他感到呼吸困难，抬起头望向夜王：他震惊的无以复加，那是幻觉吗？他居然在夜王的眼中看到了一丝戏谑的笑意？  
夜王俯下身，将那根系在布兰脖颈间的铁链攥在手中。两边的士兵松开了他的手中的铁链，布兰重重的倒在地上，双臂疼痛的已经麻木了。但是他没能被允许在趴在地上多休息一会儿，夜王收紧了手里的铁链，布兰拼尽全力抓住那条链子，他残废的下半身拖累了他。他现在就像一条毫无尊严的狗，被人牵着脖子，艰难的喘息着。  
但是更可怕的在后面：夜王牵着那条铁链，头也不回的重新登上王座。他也同时被拖上台阶——每被拽上一层，都像是被用钢铁打造的锋利刀片刮下他的一层皮肉。坚冷的尖锐台阶撞击着他单薄的身躯和细幼的骨骼，他年纪还很小，身体还很柔软，疼痛格外的难易忍受。他觉得自己就是一块没有多少油水的羊排，被尖锐的排刀片片分割。夜王坐在王座上，漫不经心的握住那条链子，在他脚下的一层宽阔的台阶上，先知趴在那里，像是一团轻飘飘的碎布，了无生气。那些束缚着他的四肢的链子像是流水一样顺着台阶淌下。仿佛下一秒，那些铁链就会把他拖下，而那些台阶等待着再次把羊排分成十等份。

——Ég blessa hendurnar（以汝之手）  
夜王说。  
——Leyfa þeim að deyja（许其一死）

——Leyfa þeim að deyja  
厅堂内的所有异鬼缓慢而庄重的竖起了他们的冰制武器，恭谨的垂首，口中缓缓的吟诵着这句话语，像是在向神明祈祷，而非遵循命令。每当他们吟诵一次，他们就会用手中的武器整齐的敲击一下地面。布兰不能明白他们究竟在说什么，想要做什么。他只能隐隐的感觉，空气中似乎有什么信息在调度，在传递。  
三眼乌鸦能够听懂冰族的语言，但是现在的布兰已经没有力气去调动三眼乌鸦的记忆去理解这些清脆而深邃冰川碎裂声究竟代表着什么。夜王当然希望他去死，但是在那之前，他知道夜王还打算让他尝尝比死更可怕的滋味，只有他嗜虐的心得到满足，他才会用一种他最为满意的方式杀死布兰。  
那种方式是什么……布兰趴在地上，将头深深的埋入自己的手臂里。竭力控制自己不去想那些自己曾看到过的血淋淋的报复手段——还好，他的身体残破且羸弱，在酷刑之下，应该很容易就会死去。  
破碎的屋顶回荡着北风的咆哮。本应是一片死寂的城市之中，突然掺杂进了一些别的什么声音，活泼的，鲜亮的，像跳动的雨滴，像飒飒的树叶相互交碰。那是三眼乌鸦侍奉的旧神的声音，是活人的声音。但是这是不对的……布兰想，他已经将龙女王和所有人类的有生力量都赶去了南方的多恩……当夜王兵临君临之时，他得到的只有一个坐在轮椅上的布兰·史塔克。  
……那些君临城的老弱妇孺呢？孩子？你看到了他们吗？  
布兰的心跳一滞，他漆黑的眼眸中瞳孔蓦然放大，白色蔓延。

那些声音传达的是杀戮。他的绿之视野里已经再无绿色，只余鲜红一片。  
起初，他只能看到白色。白茫茫的一片从残缺的红堡向大海，向远方波及，无限蔓延。但是他没能看到白色的大海，黑压压的尸鬼军团阻拦了他的视线。像黑色的蚂蚁爬上了白色的餐布。他双腿颤抖，却不能停止自己继续向前，在黑与白的间隙，有红色的细线，如倾倒的红酒，先是一条细丝，紧接着，无数红色侵染了所有的一切：  
有人在尖叫，接着是更多人的尖叫，哭泣声，求饶声，还有更多的是铁器刺入人类身体的声音。死亡之雪化作鲜血，尖利的号哭替代了死寂，在红堡的每一寸白雪覆盖的角落弥漫，占领。那些没来记得奔逃出君临城的弱者被死亡大军驱赶着，像家畜一样被驱赶入屠宰场。在这些声音之中，没有任何一个成年男子，只有母亲哀嚎子女，老人痛惜后代：恐惧，疯狂，撕心裂肺的凄厉叫声像潮汐一样，涨上来，又退下去。  
——这是有条不紊的杀戮之声，而死去的人——冰族与异鬼们，他们杀人永不疲倦。  
距离布兰登·史塔克意识到发生了什么，还有一秒钟。

Side B-King  
在永冬之地，死亡另有一层含义。  
对寒神来讲，那意味着恩赐，对拉赫洛来讲，那意味着无用。寒神孤高，残忍却狡猾；拉赫洛则傲慢，疯狂且偏执。他服侍其中一位，对抗另一位。在万年的光阴里，他聆听寒神的细雪一般的耳语阴谋，也对抗过拉赫洛的怒火燎原的凶猛攻击。但更多时候，他只是冷眼看着这两个人一次又一次的蛰伏和对抗，一语不发。  
他会一个人骑着马，从永冬之地赶到那颗心树下，远远的凝视着那片永远的夕阳——红叶在风中快速的摇曳着，淡蓝色的天空中云卷云舒，而血色浸润了世间一切，是那么的残酷和美丽。  
他长久的看着旧神，享受着他的别具神性的沉默。  
旧神当然是乖僻而沉默的。他永生，却又栖身于拉赫洛的棋子中苟活。他悲悯众生，像肃穆的大树，紧紧的抓住脚下的泥土，坚固大地，生长出果实，喂养那些脆弱的像露珠一样的精致小玩意儿们。他们可真甜美。他永远记得那些森林之子们将他绑在心树之上赐给他的那一刀。他挣扎着，咒骂着，抽搐，发出无用的怒吼，最后被寒神所虏获。他生前就是个沉默的战士，他死后，沉默直接成为死寂。他的意志并不重要——寒神和旧神都不需要。旧神原本是可以那么的慈爱温和，不计一切庇护森林之子；然而他对他们如此无情，淹没颈泽，断裂多恩之臂，坐视他们先民的死亡。  
在他的心树下，夜王最后听到的是红叶飒飒，是春风带来的旧神的细语之声。他知道他在看，但是他一语不发。  
你的慈悲是什么，你的残忍又是什么。你如此的复杂，矛盾而多变，你是真神，却选择寄居在这具柔弱的身体之中。如果你才是真正的唯一神……  
夜王弯下身子，托起布兰·史塔克那张柔软的脸。他伏在他的脚下，紧闭着双眼，看起来是那么的无助——如今旧神就在他的手中，他几乎不敢相信他的梦想就在此刻实现。他探寻的望着他那张淡然的脸。布兰·史塔克。他看着他：一个男孩，一个年轻的男孩。这个男孩却是神。  
坦白说，布兰第一次出现在他眼前时，夜王以为这是旧神对他的又一次玩笑，或者是一个蔑视。可是布兰·史塔克坐在他的轮椅上，静静的在漫天的尘埃与君临街道的废墟中等待他的那道身影，对他来讲太过熟悉：不论是高雅的身姿，虚无的气度还是淡漠的眼神，都让他枯死的内心一点一点的被浸润，那是旧神的气息——春雨，一点一滴的打在他石质的心间，发出回音。仇恨的种子被雨水滋养，从石头中迸发出激情的枝芽：他看着那男孩——他的又一位神，他看到了自己的正一点点撕碎他，咀嚼他的血肉，品尝复仇的甘甜。  
如今经由布兰史塔克的手，神又赐下了死亡——无论是什么，夜王都会把它转赐给人类。

起初，只有声音通过红堡的断壁残垣，抵达王座厅，像幽灵一样在石墙间徘徊。渐渐的，新鲜的血腥味也渐渐顺着裸露的红砖和建筑物的铁质架构，悄无声息的随风乱串。然而冰族对此无动于衷，岿然不动，没有表现出任何被取悦，激动，或者是狂喜，甚至没有疲倦。他们就那么直挺挺的站着，连一个发丝都没有动过。屠杀是需要时间的，而他们最不缺的就是这个——冰族一向以耐性见长。声音和气味总会散去，就像他们突兀的出现，最终也会以所有人的死亡而终结。  
布兰·史塔克倒在地上，一动不动，与整个环境融为一体。许久，盖住他的那团破布几不可查的抖动了一下，铁链发出细碎的声响。夜王听到了，但是他不为所动。所有的冰族也不为所动。旧神终于竭尽全力，不再保留。但这已经不是八千年前的长夜了，旧神的魔法早已经失去了效力。布兰的魔法只是一阵微风——也许能吹走一些寒神的冰冷，但是没有没法阻隔锋利的钢铁。而这些魔法，也是他破败的身体所不能承受的。  
夜王的手搭在铁王座的扶手上，他本该一直那么搭着，就像他一直正襟危坐在座位上那样，做一个好的象征。但布兰·史塔克用尽全力把自己扑到王座上，抓住他的中指和食指。王座上的剑锋划破了他的外衣，在他的手臂和脖颈间留下了又长又锋利的口子，他不为所动。夜王缓缓的低下头，看着布兰垂着头，无力的啜泣着。  
夜王没有说话，也没有对他暴力相向。他只是耐心的等待着，直到布兰颤抖着，紧紧握住他的手指，缓缓的抬起头来：那张脸依旧淡定，甚至可以称得上理性和冷静。只有两道泪痕和红肿的眼眶出卖了他内心的真实想法。  
夜王的手轻抚过他的泪痕：不？  
先知眨了一下眼睛，白色的雪在他的眼里融化，那是一种凄恻盈然的光：“……我，我不能代表所有人，我只能代表我自己……”  
一道极为尖利的女声划破天际，激起了新一轮的嚎哭浪潮。屠戮还尚未结束，但终究会结束。  
绿先知抬头，微微的张开口，想要说些什么，最后还是归于沉默。他绝望的看向天空，浅灰色的阴云沉重的低垂，风雪永无尽头。他闭上眼，温热的眼泪滚滚落下，灼伤了夜王的手指。  
“是的，我服从你。我臣服你。我可以对你许诺我的一切，我的王。只要你放过他们……放过他们。”绿先知看起来随时会崩溃，最后的那些单词就像是什么呜咽的叹气声，从他的口中飘荡出。  
夜王不置可否的看着先知尊严全无的趴伏在自己的脚下，仿佛是在欣赏他的丑态，又好像是在认真考虑他的话。但最后，他只是缓缓的从布兰的手中抽回了自己的手指，布兰绝望的看着那些冰冷手指从自己的手抽出，他几乎来不及检查自己手上被冻伤的伤口，他颤抖起来，下意识的重复着“不”和“请别”。他哀求的望着他，紧紧的抓住他腿上的皮扣，几乎有些语无伦次了：“……您到底想要什么呢？”他绝望的笑了起来，“……你杀了我吧！”  
夜王用手的捉住他的脖子，他万古冰封的蓝色眼珠中，有什么正在剧烈的波动着，碎裂着。蓝色的雪原和冰川就在布兰的眼前崩塌:  
……原来，这就是你的死亡。旧神，你当初为何不赐给我你如今的慈悲？  
“……对你的慈悲。”他不可置信的喃喃重复道：“……旧神？可是我不是旧神……我根本不知道你想要什么慈悲……”  
“你还需要别人的慈悲吗？”

夜王笑了。  
他从王座上站起，仰天长笑，几乎无法自抑，他缓缓的弯腰，身体无法自控的颤抖，在王座之下，有两个列队于边缘的冰族士兵不能承受这样的声音，自内而外的爆裂。这一次不是幻觉，不是那些暧昧的幻听，或者是冰族含混的语言。那确实是笑声，回荡在王座厅中，像野兽的咆哮又或者是幽灵和鬼魂的恸哭，嘶吼。  
你从未对我有过一丝怜悯。  
在隆隆的回声中，夜王静静的看着布兰，他抓住他流血的手臂，强硬的将他拽到自己身前，任由布兰的身体依靠在他的身上。他亲吻那道长长的伤口，冰霜将伤口冻结，布兰终于忍不住痛哼出声，下意识的想要逃避，却被夜王紧紧的抓住，他们长久的对视：  
我答应你。我可以饶她们不死。  
“把他们带上来，马上。”布兰冲口而出，他别扭的和夜王僵持着，“我要亲眼确认他们还活着。”  
夜王那张冷酷的脸松动了，他绷成一条直线的嘴角，扬起一个残忍，得意，又嘲讽的弧度：  
当然可以，先知。如果这就是你的愿望。  
——就算是杀光全世界的人，也抵不过我对你复仇的快感，旧神。我要让你生不如死。  
夜王的目光从布兰的脸缓缓的向下移动，落在他破碎的衣物和那其中隐约显现的洁白皮肤与瘦弱身躯上，那具躯体不断的打着冷战，过于病弱，毫无美感，但是：  
你说你的祖父，伯父和父亲都死在了这里，你也会死在这里？夜王发出无声的嗤笑。你看到了他们，你是不是也看到过你的姐姐在这里被做了什么？  
他看到了绿先知的瞳孔猛地缩紧，一向云淡风轻的脸上终于出现了可以称之为惊恐和畏惧的表情，几乎下意识的在做着无用的逃避。他紧紧的攥住他的手臂，平静的宣告他的命运：  
你不会成为最后一个死在这里的史塔克，先知——你会像你姐姐那样，成为这里第一个被强奸的史塔克。她的命运才真正的照进了你的命运。  
我会做任何，一切可以玷污，羞辱你的事情，只为向你复仇。

Side A-Bran  
她们的目光像粘腻的网，从四面八方投射到他的身上，让他动弹不得，几近窒息。他知道那些目光是什么：畏惧，茫然，无知，逃避……最后，这些目光汇合成为惊愕和羞耻。全部都是来自他救下的人，而他的敌人们显然对他后续要发生的一切活春宫都毫无兴趣，没有一双冰蓝色的眼睛看向他。布兰不知道哪种情况对自己来说更加可悲。  
当然，他知道真正让他动弹不得是冰族禁锢在他身上的铁链，他们把锁在他手上的铁链拉成十字刑，分别束缚在两边的石柱火炉上，这样他就像是遭受磔刑的受刑者，将自己赤条条的打开，毫无保留的展现给所有人看。捆绑他的冰族大概没意识到他是个瘸子，或者他们受夜王之命，有意把他吊的高一些，正好可以让他的膝盖接触到地面，可惜他的下半身都不听使唤。所有重量就全部压到了手腕上。  
你会像你姐姐那样……夜王的诅咒犹在耳边。布兰闭上了眼睛，强迫自己不去回想那个片段。姐姐……珊莎，她穿着薄荷绿色的长纱裙，飘逸的像一只蜻蜓……他们把她拎到大厅中央，她……  
他没能再想下去。一只冰冷的手探入他的脖领，冰冷的气息令他不禁打了哆嗦，但这只是开始，第二只手也钻了进来，他紧紧的闭上眼睛，听到那双手用力的，毫不犹豫的从衣服中央一件件撕碎。亚麻衬衫，小羊皮外衣，还有珊莎特别给他缝制的斗篷，都随着后背的开裂从他的身前一件件的滑落，露出一副尖锐的锁骨和右半边淡薄的胸膛。他小巧的，粉红色的乳头正随着他急促的呼吸起伏着，看起来就像是一幅廉价的色情画。  
“嗯……”  
布兰扭过头去，发出了一声介乎于抽泣和呼痛的呻吟，冰冷的空气毫无顾忌的侵袭着他的身体，他冷的止不住的颤抖，头脑里面全都是这个念头，几乎没有留意的自己的裤子也被撕碎了。他目光呆滞的看着自己身下那些破碎的衣服碎片，迟钝的想，至少自己还有一件松松垮垮的的衬衫，这算不算是夜王对他的特别仁慈。  
他想错了，复仇的人没有仁慈。  
夜王从他的背后缓缓的，缓缓的靠近，他冰冷的铁甲贴在他的后背上，让布兰下意识的挺直了腰，不由自主的向前倾倒下去，夜王伸出左手，揽住了他的腰，蓝色的手指紧紧的握住他他柔软的侧腹，细嫩的肌肤一下就被按压出了几个青紫的指印。布兰急促的抽泣着，他听见了那些妇孺的惊呼和抽泣声，那么多的孩子……  
夜王用另一只手拖住了他的下巴，缓缓的抬起他的头，露出了他脖颈上细长的伤口，夜王低下头，顺着那伤口，吮吸着他的血。那感觉非常奇怪，很疼，却又有些痒，有什么奇怪的感觉开始从夜王抚摸过的皮肤下聚集，正在点燃他的体温。  
夜王放开他的下巴，他垂下头，但随即又被弄得发出一声心乱如麻的呻吟：夜王用他尖利的如野兽一般的指甲，顺着他的脊椎一路缓慢的下滑，他的力度很奇妙，压迫感不至于割伤他他的肌肤，却也足够让他忘记廉耻，所有的思绪全部跟着他的指尖游走:脖颈，蝴蝶骨，肋骨，好痒，好热，他的背上甚至有些粘腻的汗珠……然后是他背摔断的地方，那里的骨头有一种奇怪的僵直，他的背虽然长好了，但仍旧时不时地会疼痛难忍，如今夜王对这里非常有兴趣，他用食指挤压着那那块骨头，满意的听到了布兰的尖叫。  
这里就是……那个伤，对吧？  
他听到夜王的声音在他的左耳边响起，细小的空气流钻进耳洞，他忍不住哆嗦了一下。他想起了那一年的坠落……现在这些已经毫无意义了，这些都是他们必经的命运。但是夜王对此有别的看法。  
你应该宽恕他们，毕竟做爱会让人发疯，脑子里装满了不正常的想法。你知道的。  
布兰扭过头，狠狠的瞪着那双冰蓝色的眼睛，他在夜王的眼睛里先是看到了残酷，接着，一种古怪的趣味渐渐显现出来。  
你不宽恕，因为你不知道。三眼乌鸦没有教给你。你只是看，你从没有经历过？  
布兰看向他眼中那一点藏不住的惊愕，嘴角缓缓上扬。不管后面他会被夜王如何对待，此时此刻，看到夜王被自己搞的这副惊吓的样子。他就觉得值了。夜王缓缓的垂下眼，他盯着布兰嘴角的笑意，问：你难道没有爱上什么人吗？  
布兰这下真的是要大笑起来了：“我是个瘸子呀，殿下。”梅拉的脸庞在他面前一闪而过。  
那你还真是可悲。告诉我，你还是处子吗？  
无言。布兰扭过头去，他知道夜王不需要他的回答。那缓缓在自己身上品鉴，流连的手指正说明了这一点——夜王不需要别人的推测和回答，他的原则一向是我来，我见，我征服。尖锐的指甲缓缓的下滑，从腰窝，再起伏到略有弧度的尾骨。布兰紧闭双眼，却没有办法把注意力从夜王狎弄的指尖分走。自从他残废之后，羞耻心便随着他的双腿一并消失了，否则他早就因为形形色色的折磨而自我了断。但是这个，这个不一样，这个是他不能理解的……不，也许他知道……？  
夜王的手指顺着他的尾骨挤进了他的臀缝，轻柔的用指甲轻轻的揉刮着他内部的柔嫩肌肤，布兰颤抖了起来，拼命的咬紧嘴唇，不发出一丝可疑的声音，因为忍耐，他的脸皱巴巴的，活像圣徒殉教。夜王看了他一眼，手指向更下方探去。  
“——？！？”  
布兰猛地大吸一口气，不可置信的瞪大眼睛转过头去。夜王似乎很满意他混合着羞耻，惊惧和愤怒的青涩反馈。他的手指，轻柔的简直让人不敢相信——他抚摸着他的后穴，一点点的从他的两侧的肌肤，逐渐的按压到他的——布兰一想到这里，简直想要立刻就死去，他能感受到这个私密的器官正因为身体主人的紧张而紧紧的闭合，但它已经不再属于自己了。他难过的几乎不能呼吸。夜王的手指冰冷，坚硬，却带给了他火焰一样的触觉，他让自己的麻木的下半身开始汇聚起了他人生中从没有感受过的激情，像火山爆发的岩浆，滚滚的流向自己身体的每一个角落。  
“不……”  
他轻声恳求。就在那一刻，夜王的手毫无犹豫的掰开了他的后穴，无情的插入他的身体。那细若游丝的求情很快变了味，终于化作了情欲原本应有的样子——疯狂，兽性，淫荡。

那声尖叫过后，世界陷入死寂，再也没有别的什么。布兰的尖叫回荡在挤满了人群的王座厅里面，久久不散，竟没有被其他的什么打断。所有的活人和死人都静静的屏住呼吸，凝视着世界的最后一丝纯白也被玷污，而无人说话。他们都在品尝他的耻辱，坐视他的毁灭。  
慢慢的，一些私有若无的，破碎的绝望啜泣混合着断续的喘息，如涨潮一般蔓延，充斥着整个屋子。布兰被铁链撕裂开身体，每一寸私密都暴露在世人的眼光之下，夜王的手指激烈的从他的后穴来回抽插他的甬道，打定主意要用它攻破布兰身体那神圣纯洁的布防。他纤细的身体每一部分都生那么精巧，而他的手指粗暴且蛮不讲理，只是一根都已经将他的后面塞的满满堂堂，他呜咽着，害怕自己的身体会被他撑破，但是在那之前，甚至会被他从内部捣烂。如果夜王想看他被人扒光身子，被痛苦和凌辱折磨的痛不欲生，那他的确是做到了。  
但是夜王的手指还是停留在他的身体内，他开拓他的甬道，细细的抚摸过他内壁的每一分皱褶，然后缓缓的将他们的每一寸都抚平，他的动作是如此的坚定，堂皇而理所应当，像是在探寻什么，又好像是一种检测。但是那究竟是什么呢？布兰额头上布满了汗水，他将自己的头无力的垂下，轻轻的吞咽着，平复自己的喘息，尽量控制自己不要在发出那些丢人的声音，。他在找什么呢？  
直到几秒钟后，他因为一个突如其来的触碰而僵直了身子，下体，夜王碰触的哪一点突然爆发出一种舒爽酸麻让他发出了此生以来最难以自控的动情呻吟，他颤抖着，如同震颤的大地，他完全无法自控，以至于要大口大口的呼吸，口水从他的口中流出，滴落在他的胸膛上。  
啊，那是痛苦，但更多的是欢愉，被填满的完美感觉，让他发出了像是动物幼崽一样天真，天美而诱人的呻吟。然而这还不是最可怕的，当布兰终于记得要睁开眼睛，回到现实世界的时候，他不仅仅在所有活着的，投向他的惊骇目光中赧然欲死，当他低下头的时候，他面对这自己全然陌生的性器官，看着它半勃起的状态，他的脑中一团乱麻。  
所以，你果然是个处子。  
夜王说，他缓缓的将自己右手的抽出，结束了布兰体内又苦又甜的酸麻和肿胀感。但还没等布兰得以喘息，另一只蓝色的，冰冷的手臂，就从后面伸来，冰冷的握紧了他小小的性器。火热的阴茎被那双冰冷的大手完全的包裹住，粗暴而下流的揉捏起来：他的手指是天堂和地狱的混合，尖利的指甲挤压着他的根部和阴囊，布满伤口和老茧的手指玩弄着他嫩芽一样的小茎，火辣辣的痛感和冰冷的温柔全部都集中于那个最敏感的部位，然后是指尖，像刀刃一样划过他的顶部，暴力和色情让他害怕，又让他沉浸。  
布兰完全没明白到底发生了什么，他能做的只有挣扎，用低沉破碎的哭音请求夜王住手，他挣扎的太厉害了，铁链都随着他发出了铃铃作响的晃动，他失去了平衡，倒在了他身后夜王的怀抱之中。  
隔着朦胧的泪眼，他拼命的向他祈求：“不要了……不……求你，不要……”  
为什么？  
他听见夜王问他。但这并不是一个问题，而是一个答案。  
你因为这个失去了双腿，你不想知道这是为什么吗？还是说，你根本就不想理解呢？  
夜王一边回答着他，一边加重了手上的力度，布兰痛苦而虚弱的呜咽着：“不要……求你……”他绝望的垂下头去，微微的摇着头，眼眶中的泪水一滴滴的砸在地上。他试图不去想那些仇恨，那些最痛苦的记忆。长夏的终结，高塔，龌龊的交媾……不要，不要让他想起这些……他不想看到那个自己……最真实的那个自己，躲在阴影后，疯狂的怨恨和嫉妒那些健康人的自己，所有的爱都掺杂了嫉妒和绝望的自己……不甘的样子是多么的丑陋，他甚至不能再与梅拉对视……  
梅拉。  
——他突然间高高的扬起脖子，像一只濒死天鹅那样，发出无声的悲鸣。他最后的一次仰望向天空，然后重重的坠落于地，尸体被黑色的玄铁禁锢，也会被他们掩埋。有那么一瞬间，他睁着眼睛，却看不清任何东西——除了那些溅落在他的腹部，大腿，和夜王手中的白色液体。布兰知道，那些是他生命中最美好的东西。如今，也终于如夜王所愿，被他玩弄，接着踩在脚下。

Side B-King  
他解开皮带，抓住先知死气沉沉的身躯，然后缓慢的顶入他的甬道内，慢慢的抽插。很快，先知哽咽着吐出一口气，终于从昏迷中回神。也许是处子之身保持的太久的缘故，他高潮过后的余韵显得格外的漫长。舒爽的性爱会带来健康的情绪宣泄和疲惫，夜王审视着身下的这具身体，白色的皮肤上，已经开始蔓延起了一种情欲的粉红。  
夜王的性器和他的手指完全不可同日而语，布兰好一会儿才在轻微而急促的喘息声中接纳了它。淫靡的水声渐渐的充斥了他的耳朵，夜王看到男孩低下头，知道在刚刚的那次高潮之后，这具全然放松的身体已经无力拒绝这样注定的强暴。  
在那之前，他都不知道这具身体如此柔韧，竟然真的可以这样轻易的接纳他的性器。他每撞击他一次，就能听到无力而诱人的轻叫声：先知的甬道又湿又软，顺滑并温顺，几乎没有什么反抗，就让自己的性器全部没入。紧致的肠肉翻卷着贴付在自己打进他身体的桩子上。现在，不管这具身体的主人愿不愿意，他都应该已经知道了正在侵犯他的凶器长的是什么样子，也许，对年轻的先知来说，比那把瓦雷利亚匕首都要分毫毕现。  
他一次又一次的顶到他的敏感点，这具残废的身体在忍受了三次的撞击之后终于又一次缴械投降。他看到男孩的身体死气沉沉的坠在铁链下，终于将铁链从他的手腕上取下。他怀抱着他，将他放在那些碎了一地的衣料之上。男孩用沾染着情色的眼睛迷茫的看着他，眼眶边都是情潮冲刷出的绯红。他还埋在他的身体内，当他摆弄着他无力的双腿的时候，他的性器把先知刺激的小声尖叫，白瓷一样的皮肤上红色愈发深重。就像是某种小巧易碎的瓷器。他忍不住用手指拂过他的脸颊，先知用疲惫而温顺的目光追逐着他的手，他被那目光烫到了。在他哀求的目光中，他抬起他残废的双腿，再次挺进了他温暖如水的穴口。先知微弱的喘息了一下，喉结滚动出一个痛苦却沉溺的喘息，无力的承受着这场持久的，折磨的性事。  
他没有像一个妓女那样高声尖叫，但夜王知道，他已经接受了。他比他想象中的要接受的快的多。那死气沉沉的温顺和冷漠，仿佛这只是一场受难。一个连死都不怕的人，又怎么会畏惧这些呢？但是选择了这种方式的是夜王自己，他别无选择，只能伏在这具身体上，凶狠的撞击着他体内的最深处，听到他发出一声又一声难耐的轻柔呻吟，他用手和吻在他的身上留下深深的烙印，品尝他浅粉色的乳首，用牙齿碾磨，用冰冷的嘴唇吮吸。  
他哭泣着用双手抱住他的头，向他求饶。但这只是加快了他的节奏，肉体拍击的噼啪声引起了先知的进一步反应，他的手被摇晃的只能搭在身侧，他紧紧的闭着眼，侧过头，把脸埋在衣物内，以此逃脱。  
他射在了他的身体里。而先知看起来已经疲惫不堪。他侧着脸，整个人都散发出一种被情事碾压过后慵懒。他像是一朵开在雪地里的粉红色玫瑰，湿润，晶莹，散发出一种成熟的芳香。  
当夜王这么想的时候，他已经用冰雪塑造出了一朵白色的玫瑰，插在他湿润的栗色发间——这当然是无用的，他迟疑的想。这朵雪做的花很快就会融化。但是比这个更早一步到达的，是一些破碎的记忆：坐在心树下的少年，抱着膝盖，一脸落寞，可当他捧着一大束野花缓缓向他走去的时候，少年会欢呼着向他跑来……  
“你的手……”先知虚弱的看着他，轻声说，“你的手……是人类的手。”  
夜王惊讶的抬起自己自己的手，但更多的记忆向他涌来，将他击倒：安静而有些古怪的少年，坐上高高的心树树杈上，摇晃着他的小腿。当他看向他的时候，他露出一个吃惊的神情，但更多的是赧然……他消失了。  
但是更多的碎片里记载的是的他出现——森林之子和先民的战斗日益激烈，而他则因为战争日益虚弱下去，他们坐在一起，担忧着这片大陆的未来。  
——“没有人会送花给男孩子的。”少年笑着接过他抱来的花束。  
——“是啊，我是侍奉神明啊。”他笑着回答，“您开心吗，旧神。”  
最后的那一张画面，渐渐的与现实重合……幽暗的山洞里，他捉住了那个少年，经历了颈泽与多恩的会战。旧神再也没有办法从他的眼前轻易的消失，而他……则因为敌对，战争与爱慕，整个人濒临疯狂。就在那里，他玷污了旧神。  
夜王捂住头，发出了尖锐的咆哮。

“你……还活着。”先知拉住了他的手，他轻声的宣告，“你还记得，还拥有那份感情。”  
“生存和死亡一直是一个永恒的话题……思考。并找到它的正确答案。别忘记我说的话。当你真正明白了生与死，世界就会掌握在你的手中。”  
夜王惊恐的看向他，却无法拉开先知轻轻拉住他的手。他的眼神是那么的悲悯和温柔，仿佛时光飞速的退去，那个男孩穿越了一万两千年的光阴，用这张一模一样的脸，用一样悲悯的眼睛看着他。  
“……对不起，弗拉。你一直都很恨我吧……？”  
布兰·史塔克将手按在自己的胸前，他的目光疲惫却坚定：“对不起，你想要的那份恩典，不论是我还是旧神，我们都没法赐给你。”  
“但是至少，让我补偿你吧，就为了你至死不渝的一万两千年的爱……”

旧神的魔法散发出夺目的光芒，春风柔软的香味强劲的冲散了所有的寒冷与血腥的气味。夜王想要制止他——用出这样的魔法，说明先知已经准备好了死亡的终结。但是他伸出的手却被他紧紧的握住了，他敏锐的眼神像一把利剑，紧紧的盯住了夜王——在夜王的胸口处……那里，钢铁的盔甲破碎了，露出里面人类的躯体和黑色的伤痕——他用尽全力伸出双手，夜王则发出了哀嚎:在白色魔法的自深深处，那把黑色的龙晶正随着布兰·史塔克的双手，一点点的从夜王的身体里拔出。他一只手紧紧的握住那把龙晶，另一只手探入自己的胸膛，他取出自己的心脏，将心脏塞入了夜王的手中。  
“不——！！！！”  
王座之下，冰族的士兵一个接着一个，齐齐碎成齑粉。所有的尸鬼失去了魔法的依仗，像黑色骨牌一样硬邦邦的瘫倒在原地，寒神发出了耸人听闻的尖锐怒号——厅内所有的人都被吓坏了，他们发出潦草的惊呼声，俯下身子，躲避着四处飞溅的锋利碎片。在风暴的中心，夜王凝视着渐渐失去呼吸的布兰：他脸上带着虚弱的笑意，手指已经渐渐抓不住那把龙晶。他有些呆呆的看着手中的心脏，毫不犹豫的将心脏重新送进先知的胸膛。  
“够了，弗拉……”布兰·史塔克对着他温柔的微笑，“我不恨你，真的，一点也不恨你。为了我，活下去，好吗？”他满意的看到夜王身体的冰蓝色飞速的褪下，夜王终于又变成了那个莽撞，善良而温柔的青年。龙晶已经快要被拔出了……一切都成功了。  
太好了。  
“太好了？”夜王用古老的先民语悲哀的重复。他看着怀里的少年体力不支，就在那瞬间，他回握住布兰的手，将龙晶再度插入了自己的体内——布兰的魔法与生命一起停止。但龙晶还有一半没入了夜王的胸膛。

The End  
夜王用破碎的衣料裹着布兰·史塔克的躯体。他还在呼吸，但是每一次都清浅的像是最后一次。寒神抛弃了他，如果这次他再度失去，那他便再也不能把他从死神的手下再就出来。但是布兰是旧神——不是吗？他想，他另有存活下去的方式。  
那颗红色的心脏被他放在布兰的手中——夜王将会把他带到红堡的神木林深处，在哪里，栖息着一株巨大的鱼梁木心树。他可以将布兰的放在心树坚固的树枝间，让神木延续他的生命，就像他小时候与巨树间沉睡那样……这一次，他可以永远安心的睡去，不再受人打搅。  
他感觉到了自己身体的融化——他不是人类，他拒绝了布兰给他的心脏，他也不会再是寒神的眷属，永不再会。那把插入他心口的龙晶插在他的心口，闪烁着微弱的白光。他知道，寒风已逝，阴云消散……太阳会再一次照耀这片土地。  
只要有一个人会对着神木林祈祷，那么旧神就不会消失。  
他这样想着，用力的将龙晶全部没入自己的心脏——龙晶将他分割，片片破碎，然后将他再度重塑。

一座巨大的冰雪鸟笼笼罩住了白色的鱼梁木心树，像是一位无声的护卫。在斑驳的树影和闪烁的冰色光芒之中，有一位美丽的少年，他头戴着冰雪玫瑰，安宁的沉睡。

完


End file.
